Just Do It
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Gaston's moping about Belle again, becomes frustrated, and LeFou's only more than willing to help him out. Gaston/LeFou lemon. Warning! Warning! Warning!


**Warning:** Thar be lemons avast..! (meaning watch it, there's sex involved.) Also, this is my FIRST lemon, so it's full of mistakes I'm sure. But blame LovelyKouga. It's her fault I wrote this...

**-**

Gaston was brooding in the tavern again. He hunched in his chair in front of the glowing embers of a once roaring fire, beer stein in hand. The hour was late, and he and his companion LeFou were the only ones present, aside from the barkeep.

Said barkeep griped with a final swipe of his cleaning rag across the counter, "Hurry up and finish that, will you? Some of us have a wife and kids to go home to."

He was instantly silenced by a sharply hurled beer stein, which exploded against the wall right beside his head.

"Uh, don't, mention family to him right now," LeFou informed from his consoling place at Gaston's arm, "He's still a little sore about…y'know." He cringed under the glare Gaston shot him for nearly bringing IT up.

The barkeep folded his arms impatiently. "Well I'm not going to wait around here all night for him to stop feeling sorry for himself," he groused, and then lightened slightly. "Tell you what," he offered, "So long as you promise to lock up and leave the casks alone, I'll let you stay. Deal?"

Gaston was unresponsive, so LeFou answered for him with a nod. The barkeep nodded back and placed a bronze key on a hoop atop the counter before exiting the premises.

Turning back to his friend, LeFou gave Gaston's shoulder a light push. "Aw, come on Gaston, cheer up. Don't you think you've done enough moping for one day?" Quite suddenly he found his necktie choking him as he was lifted off the floor.

"No, I don't think I have," glowered Gaston, his eyes boring angrily into LeFou's, "You have no idea how humiliating that was. _You_ weren't the one thrown out into the mud on your face. _You_ weren't the laughingstock of the entire village!" He threw LeFou down and rested his chin in his hand sulkily.

Rubbing his throat, LeFou unwisely returned, somewhat raspy, "Well, with all due respect, it was kind of your fault. I mean what kind of idiot sets up a wedding before he even proposes?"

A swift punch to LeFou's face was Gaston's answer. LeFou flew several feet and slid across the floor. Used to, and quite toughened by receiving this response daily, LeFou was not injured and so sat up immediately, only rubbing his head a little bit. Hurriedly, he tried to smooth over his blunder.

"N-Not…that _you're_ an idiot," he assured, coming back over and leaning over the arm of Gaston's chair, "It's that Belle..! She _must_ be an idiot not to want _you_. After all, you're _Gaston_; the town hunk! You could have _any_one in the whole village..! Anyone..!" Here he gazed meaningfully at Gaston.

Gaston gave him a strange look, but said nothing about it. Instead he sighed heavily and said, "True, she has no interest in me, unbelievable as that is. Her sanity is rather questionable on that note. I don't even know why I'm thinking about her again."

LeFou let out a horse-lipped sigh as his vague hint went ignored. "Well, have you ever thought about maybe someone else?" he pressed ahead, "Like those triplets, perhaps? They're just as beautiful as Belle."

Gaston's face screwed up like he'd tasted lemon. "Those harpies?" he complained, "Beautiful they are, but the lot of them is so dunderheaded that even _I_ can't stand them. Just _giggling_ and _fawning_ and _sobbing_…ugh! That is no wife." He slid down a couple inches in his chair. "A man has needs, LeFou," he sulked, "But how can he fill them with such horrible choices of women?"

LeFou licked his lips dryly. He then quickly cleared his throat and shrugged, "I-I don't know. Pretty difficult, I imagine."

Gaston quirked a brow curiously as he turned back to give LeFou another look, more thoughtful this time. "Hmm…" The wheels in his head were turning almost audibly.

"Uh, Gaston?" wondered LeFou.

Finally something clicked, like years of rather blatant suggestiveness suddenly registering in his brain. Gaston's lips spread into a smirk as an idea twinkled behind his eyes. "LeFou," he polled as tough merely fact-checking, "You like me, don't you?"

"I-I-I, well, that is, I, uh," LeFou flustered at the unexpected question, suddenly on the defensive.

"Don't you?" Gaston pressed.

"Um, well, of-of course..!" answered LeFou. Was Gaston trying to corner him?

"Mm," nodded Gaston, "And you don't mind it when I take my frustrations out on you, right?"

"N-Not at all," LeFou chuckled nervously, still not sure what Gaston was driving at, "After all, what're friends for?"

"Good, because I'm very frustrated right now." Gaston stood abruptly from his chair. In one sweeping motion, he hoisted LeFou off of the ground once more by his collar, and strode toward the nearest table in the tavern. LeFou cringed again, fearing further blows, but opened his eyes wonderingly as he was deposited onto the table and left alone.

He glanced about, and saw Gaston taking the key that the barkeep had left on the counter, and going to the door. As he watched Gaston turn the lock with a resounding 'click', a flurry of hope erupted in LeFou's stomach. This couldn't be what he was thinking.

Gaston twirled the key carelessly around his index finger, and then tossed it skillfully back onto the counter as he made his way back to LeFou. Upon reaching the little man, he placed his hands on either side of him on the table's edge and leaned in to such proximity that LeFou's breath hitched.

"Don't think I can't tell what sick fantasies you dream up about me," Gaston told LeFou darkly, "And mark my word, if my head weren't so laden with passion over Belle I would _never_ think of what I'm about to do. It's disgusting and vile, but as I said, certain needs must be filled. This means nothing, is that clear?"

Slowly, after the message had sunk in, a grin made its way onto LeFou's face. Eagerly he nodded his head.

"Right," Gaston said, shifting his gaze, "So, uh, how do you start this..?" His eyes darted to and fro as if hoping an 'On' switch would make itself present.

LeFou let out a very small chuckle at Gaston's naivety before soundly grabbing him round the back of the head with both hands and closing the distance between them, searing their lips together as if he'd wanted to do this for a very long time.

Gaston, not expecting it, bulged his eyes at the suddenness of contact. But, as he registered the desperate manner in which LeFou was sucking his lips, Gaston's dominate nature set in. Imitating LeFou's motions, Gaston pushed forward. LeFou willingly let himself be leaned back onto the table, and even pulled Gaston up over him as he went down. Of course, Gaston was so much larger than LeFou that he only had to bend at the waist to be over him.

The kiss broke as LeFou was laid flat on the table. Both of them were breathing quicker now, and LeFou's eyes had already glazed.

Sensing Gaston was awaiting the next step, LeFou now moved his hands from Gaston's neck to his chest. He glided them over Gaston's smooth, rippling pectorals, and as he slid them down over Gaston's strong sides, leaned up for another kiss.

Gaston was surprised at how pleasurable he found the motion, and shuddered from both revulsion at this fact and the ecstasy LeFou's hands brought him. Still, however, he would not allow himself to be submissive. Kissing LeFou back several times over, Gaston took his own hands off the table and placed them instead on LeFou's stomach, where he glided and massaged as LeFou was doing. He also slid his hands around LeFou's back and grazed his fingers from bottom to top experimentally. LeFou's gasp and the way he arched into Gaston's chest told Gaston that this was a nice trick indeed. He continued to scrape them over the clothed flesh.

LeFou stayed arched into Gaston, enjoying the way their torsos connected, and snaked his arms around Gaston's back. From there he grabbed Gaston's shoulders for anchorage, and began to rub their bodies together as best he could. It wasn't easy from where he was, but it still created a wonderful friction that stoked a fire in his groin.

Feeling this, Gaston became momentarily hesitant, but then remembered just what it was that they were doing and instead tentatively returned the rubbing, grinding LeFou lightly into the tabletop. LeFou couldn't help but let out a few jubilant moans at this, and in the heat of it, pulled up and slipped a hand underneath the hem of Gaston's tunic.

This sent goose bumps dancing all over Gaston's skin, and he regretted letting out a gruff moan of his own, muffled slightly by LeFou's lips, which were once again connected to his own.

After LeFou failed to prompt Gaston by dipping his fingers around the perimeter under the man's beltline, he gently took up Gaston's hand in his own heated two, and guided it down and between his legs, where he pressed Gaston to himself.

LeFou's head was thrown back in ecstasy as he tried not to scream from the sensation. He panted, eyes and mouth gaping up at the ceiling. He had braced himself, but never in all his dreams had he guessed that it would feel so amazing for Gaston to touch him there. And then-oh! and then, Gaston's fingers _moved_! Moved all their own, shyly snaking over this area that was previously alien to them. It was all LeFou could do not to die then and there. Eyes crushed shut, he slumped forward and seized Gaston's tunic, and his cheek pressed against the man's barrel chest as Gaston's fingers became bolder, rubbing harder and reaching more dangerously.

As for Gaston, he again managed to surprise himself with enjoyable he found this. He felt LeFou's hot breath tingling through his left nipple, LeFou's hands clawing arousingly at his shirt, and LeFou's hard excitement in his hand. It was overwhelming.

But still, he wanted to feel the same pleasure that LeFou was experiencing. He looked at LeFou, eyes demanding that he return the favor. LeFou smiled.

Gladly, he cupped the whole of Gaston's groin with a beefy hand, and then dragged it up, sending sparks fluttering in front of Gaston's eyes.

LeFou rubbed a few more times before daring to go once more up and over the lip of Gaston's pants. This time, however, Gaston understood the question, and gave him a look that all but said 'you'd better'.

If possible, even stronger sparks exploded in Gaston's brain as LeFou's large hand came into contact with the entirety of his unclothed groin, repeating the motion he'd just used. It was Gaston's turn to choke back a cry. He felt his pants being lowered almost instantly after this, and looked to see LeFou with his manhood poised in front his mouth. He barely had time to register this, however, before he was drawn in to the searing, warm softness that was LeFou's mouth. Oh, if he thought he'd been aroused before…

A blaze was burning in his chest and stretching all the way down. His head was abuzz with a glorious tingle, and as LeFou began to suck, Gaston's pupils dilated and he seemed to have lost his vision.

LeFou dragged his tongue, scraped with his teeth, brought his mouth as tight as he could around Gaston; anything he could do to please with a hungry vigor. Then, as he felt himself nearly climax from doing this, pulled himself suddenly away. He wasn't sure when those fingers had become netted into his hair, but they did nothing to quell his arousal.

The cold air washed over Gaston and he shivered yet again. He too was in danger of climaxing. So, to make sure that this escapade was worthwhile, Gaston seized LeFou's shoulders and forced him to lay flat, cutting to the chase and moving to relieve the short man of his pants also. LeFou moaned at the forceful way this was done.

Climbing up onto the table, Gaston hovered over his prey. The two stayed like this for a moment, before Gaston became puzzled again.

LeFou smirked, then grabbed Gaston and brought him to the entrance of his hole, lifting and parting his legs to allow access.

Gaston looked offset. "Will that…fit there?" he inquired.

"Don't worry," assured LeFou, beaming with anticipation, "Just do it."

With a shrug, Gaston pinned LeFou's shoulders with his hands, and then thrust inside of him with all his might, not really knowing how much force he should use. This seemed to suit LeFou just fine though, as, after his initial cry of pain, he heaved rapidly in what was most definitely pleasure.

Gaston wasted no time in trying to pull out, but LeFou held up a hand to stop him, as he was still trying to adjust. He panted, sweat already starting to shine on his face as he clenched and unclenched around the invader. Gaston waited less than patiently, but at last LeFou gave a nod from his puddled position, and Gaston pulled out.

Another cry from LeFou; this one slightly weaker, with a lesser trace of pain.

Gaston thrust in again, and LeFou called out; Gaston pulled out, and LeFou called out. Eventually a rhythm was developed, the pain vanished from LeFou's cries, and Gaston moved faster and faster.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

_Thrust, thrust, thrust._

_Thrust, thrust, thrust!_

All the while the both of them groaned, moaned and panted in various volumes. The heat, the friction, everything was intense. Sweat gleamed off of the two as LeFou was practically nailed to the table. Gaston, probably because he didn't know it was neccessary, neglected to give LeFou any attention while this went on, but LeFou hadn't really been expecting any chivalry, and so tended to himself, laying back to let the waves of absolute euphoria wash over him as his impossible dream came true.

And then, at long last, climax approached. Gaston was first, LeFou's sporatic contractions proving to be too much for him. His head curled forward as he tried desperately to stifle any sound that might signify his enjoyment of the situation. But LeFou came soon after, for feeling Gaston burst inside of him also proved to be too much. He tried to throw his head back, but it ground and grated into the table he was pressed against. He settled for turning it to the side and letting a sigh of deep contentment escape his chest.

Gaston pulled out of LeFou one final time, and then collapsed, draping himself over the table. LeFou instantly moved to cuddle into his chest. Gaston tried to shove him away, but he was too exhausted.

"See? Who needs Belle, huh?" LeFou grinned like a Cheshire as he curled into Gaston.

Gaston grunted despondently.

"Oh, admit it," LeFou teased, "You enjoyed that."

Grunt.

"Alright, fine…" surrendered LeFou, "But y'know, any time you have any more frustrations you want to vent, I'm here for ya."

Snooooore!

LeFou blinked and turned his eyes on Gaston. He was fast asleep.

LeFou glowered, "Aw, nuts. This means I have to clean up."

…………………………………

**Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Attention! The first reviewers to identify all THREE totally-by-accident inside Disney references (naming the movie and related character from that movie) will get a spot on the List of Fame! = D (Hints available.)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**


End file.
